Hidden Meanings
by banryuu
Summary: New people, Old friends, New enemys and Old pycopaths. Join the crew for a adventure that will have you yelling at the screan just like the anime. How could you not see that coming! Oh. Will you just shut up and kiss already! Read. Review. Or... you know.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Meanings is being upgraded. Please bear with me through the transformation.

Code translation though you can probly figure it out. This is mainly for my... well whats left of my sanity.

"-------" -someone is speaking normaly

'-------' -someone is thinking to themselves

"-----" -someone is speaking so only one other person hears them

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne Bandi does. blah blah blah blah blah do I really need to continue? I think you get the drill by now! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 1

Dark troubled clouds spread across the sky blocking out all light. A storm was approaching with great speed, but she had to keep going, she couldn't stop now. Giving up was something that she hadn't done in years, and she wasn't about to start now.

Her deep even breaths hung in the cold air. With every step propel her forward. Her mussels ached from the strain. One after another men blocked her path proclaiming their love for her. Yet she continued to run, pushing herself to keep going. All of the sudden a pillar of blazing blue- white light illuminated the sky over a mile away.

Memories swept through her mind, urging her to hurry towards the man she loves. "Almost there!" she said to herself.

All of the sudden someone grabbed her arm. Angrily she spun around to face who ever it was that had stopped her. She gasped at the man holding onto her arm. He must have been six one, with waist length blond hair, his sapphire blue eyes gazed into her emerald ones. He kneeled on the ground in front of her and said "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Pulling away she stuttered, "I-I-I c-can't. I'm sorry." Turning she started though the trees that surrounded the pillar of light. The low branches and brush scratched at her bear arms and legs. She stumbled into the clearing and was automatically blinded by the light. As her eyes adjusted she saw a figure in the pillar, and started toward at full speed. When she was about ten feet away she noticed he was not alone, but in the arms of a nude woman. "OH NO! He found some one else!" Tears stung at her eyes, as she started to back away the ground below her started to crumble. Falling though the darkness she tried to scream but couldn't. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Hitomi bolted upright, a cold sweat matted her sandy brown hair to her face. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" her battered and dented alarm clock rung (many of the objects in her room were like that from being thrown out the second story window at the guys trying to serenade her. Though Hitomi's aim has gotten rather good.) Turning it off, she swung her legs out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. Splashing cold water over her face. She felt as if some one had slapped her. "What is wrong with me?" she asked staring at her reflection.

This is the fifth time she had that dream this week, with one difference. That girl that was with Van, had never been there before, and why wasn't she wearing anything?

Hitomi shook her head, "I would have seen her with Van before" she stated trying to reason with the fact that she hadn't even seen Van in five years, except for the occasional mental image. Walking around as if in a trance she got ready for her morning classes, continuing to muse over last nights dream.

She took her keys out of her bag, and climbed in her green mitsibishi. Hitomi barely noticed she was driving till she got out of her car in the campus parking lot.

Dazed she walked to her first class, when some one tapped her shoulder. Startled she jumped.

"Hitomi?" came Yukari's voice from behind her.

"Yea?" she replied turning around her red haired best friend.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just... thinking."

"Its not about that Van guy 'again' is it?" Hitomi didn't need to answer, Yukari could tell she was right, by the deep shade of red that her friend's cheeks were turning. "Hitomi, its been five years!" Yukari scolded "I'm sorry." seeing the hurt expression on Hitomi's face. "Was it that dream again? The one with the pillar of light that you can't get near before the ground cracks open?"

"Yes...I mean...No...I mean-"

Yukari interrupted "What do you mean? Explain what the hell are you talking about!"

Hitomi sat down in the back of the class and enplaned about how Van and that strange woman.

"Hitomi... don't your dreams usually mean something?"

She hated to admit it but Yukari was right. As the teacher droned on and on Hitomi finely admitted to herself that its possible that Van has moved on. "It was so stupid of me to think that he would wait for me forever." when she said this a single tear slid down her cheek, splattering on her desk.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ring"

"That is all for today, your home work assignment for tonight is to write a two page essay on Jung's apprenticeship with Freud. See you all next week. Miss.Kanzaki please remain in your seat after everyone else has left."

"Yes professor."

"I'll wait outside for you." Yukari whispered as she got up and left.

"Miss.Kanzaki you seemed distracted today." he said handing back her most resent test (82) "This isn't up to your usual standards. Is anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry Professor Abdulin, there was a death in my family." she lied (he actually seemed to believe it to!)

"Its okay Miss.Kanzaki, I understand. I'll see you next week, and try to stay focused."

"Yes sir. " she said heaving her bag onto her shoulder and heading out the class room door, all of the sudden...

"Hitomi!" she jumped

"Yukari don't do that!"

"I couldn't help it, you've been so jumpy lately." trying to hold back her laughter "Do you want to do something, go to the movies or the mall?"

"I thought you and Amono had a date?"

"Well... we do, but he wouldn't mind if you came along."

"No thankx Yukari, I'd hate to be a third wheel. I think I'll just go home and start my essay."

"Are you sick?" feeling Hitomi's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, I was just saying that if I finished my essay, we could do something tomorrow, just us."

"Okay. but you have to forget about that dream. Remember its just a dream!"

"Bye Yukari. See you later." She said walking towards her car. She stopped at the driver side door, and reaching into her bag she searched for her keys.

A strong breeze whipped wisps of her hair against her face. "Why is the wind so hot?" Hitomi said looking up. She gasped as tongues of flame erupted from the same metal giant that destroyed Fanellia five years ago. Buildings were burning, people ran out, with their hair and clothes on fire. The smell of burning flesh stung Hitomi's nostrils. Screams echoed though her mind. Out of the black billowing smoke a regal form stood outlined against the flames. "Is that... no it couldn't be, Van removed the energist when I left." She squinted against the smoke and flames. There it was in all it's glory, Escaflowne strode towards the red Alsedies, drawing his sword. In return the Alsedies's crima claw formed into a crude curved blade sword. The weapons clashed sending reddish orange sparks flying thought the air.

The next thing Hitomi knew was darkness.

"Oooh" she groaned. The concrete under her was rough ageist her back. cautiously she opened her eyes, blinking up at the clear blue sky that had just been blood red a minuet ago. "Ouch!" Hitomi said sitting up and brushing the pebbles imbedded in her back. "I don't care if he is with that strange woman, Van is still my friend and I have to warn him!"

commercial interruption

Back at Hitomi's apartment, Yukari knocked on the door. It squeaked open a crack "Hello Hitomi? "she called, opening the door the rest of the way, no reply. Yukari way totally shocked by what she saw. Chairs where turned over, papers and books were scattered every where. Hitomi's formally clean apartment was completely trashed. There was a strange noise coming from Hitomi's room. Yukari picked up a small lamp off the end table next to the sofa, unplugging it she raised it over her head. Softly she pushed the door with her foot. It slowly opened placing her face to face with the culprit.

"Ahhhh"

"Ahhhhhh!" Hitomi took the lamp out of Yukari's hands "Yukari! What are you doing?"

"I thought that some one had broken into your house."

"Some one did!"

"Who?"

"You."

Going slightly red in the face "Anyways whats going on?" motioning at the state of the apartment.

"Yukari I had another Vision."

"What, but its been years if you don't count that ridiculous dream." looking at her friend she saw the same worn duffle bag (the one that followed Hitomi to Gaea last time) hanging on her shoulder. Hitomi had this determent expression plastered on her face that told Yukari 'I don't care what you think I'm going anyway!'

"Fine!" Yukari sighed, she could tell that this argument wasn't going anywhere "What was this Vision about?"

Hitomi moved a pile of clothes and papers so they could sit down on the sofa sitting down, she explained everything to her best friend. "and I don't care if he is with that girl. Van is still my friend, and I have to warn him."

"How are you going to get there? After all you did give Van your pendent."

Deep in thought Hitomi mused over this question. "Your right, but if I can link myself to the pendent I may be able to summon up that pillar again."

"If your going to go to Gaea before that vision comes true you better get going."

Getting up they closed and locked the front door behind them and walked outside. The cool spring air made them shiver. "It's now or never." Hitomi said to- herself. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky. Focusing on Van she closed her eyes. Something that felt like a warm breeze envelope her whole body. Hitomi opened her eyes just as she was lifted off the ground, though the light she could see Yukari waving.

"Good bye Hitomi!" she called as her friend disappeared into the sky "Be careful." with that Hitomi was gone, leaving Yukari alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Back On Gaea...

Van sat at the head of a long table surrounded on either side by stuffy old men. The council meetings always bored him to death, all they did was gossip like women and try to get Van to marry.

"King Van? Said Kome (a very annoying adviser) bring him out of his day dream and back to reality. "What was wrong with Princess Kristiania of Cialem?"

"She was loud, rude, vain, self centered not to mention arrogant." Van bluntly pointed out to his council.

"Now, King Van don't get carried away. She wasn't 'that' bad."

Find then 'you' marry her!" he snapped standing up abruptly and knocking over his chair. The whole council jumped at the sudden noise.

Timidly Kome spoke trying to avoid the rage his King's temper "As part of your 'Kingly' duties, you won't mind showing her around, when she arrives tomorrow." he cowered slightly, seeing the fire in Van's eyes.

"Council is dismissed!" Van roared storming out of the meeting hall. He stomped down the hall fuming "I can't believe those pompous fools think that I will marry that prissy of a princess!"

Suddenly a large object was lunched at his stomach knocking him over.

"Lord Van!" a familiar high pitched voice squeaked.

"Merle what is wrong?"

"I over heard the maids talking" Van raised his left eyebrow questionably (he always scolded Merle for eavesdropping) She just shrugged his look off and continued "They said that horrible Princess Kristiania was coming back!"

"My advisers just told me, Princess Kristiania is to arrive tomorrow."

"Oh Lord Van" letting him up. "This is terrible! She is always so mean to me when your not around."

"That is not the worst part." now it was Merle's turn to look confused.

"What could be worst then Princess Kristiania coming for a visit?"

"My council wants me to marry that witch!" (witch wasn't the exact he used, get my drift.) Merle looked shocked.

Her face changed (the expression she had when she was joking Hitomi about being a hand maiden) "Things would be different if Hitomi was still here." elbowed Van in the ribs, he turned a bright shade of red.

"Well she isn't here! He snapped "Hitomi's not coming back!" the tone of his voice made Merle jump.

"Lord Van?" she pleaded,

"I'm going for a walk in the forest..." she padded along behind him "ALONE!" Van snapped without turning to look at her like that before.

On his way outside, Van passed several of his solders, who stopped hitting on the maids to solute him. "I hate being King" Van thought to himself "constant presser being forced at self centered princesses,..." silently he looked up though the branches at two large orbs that hung in the crystal clear sky. "Hitomi I miss you so much more then you will ever know." (he was almost in the middle of the forest). The gentle sound of flowing water (a small water fall was near by) was a welcomed change from nagging advisers. A soft breeze played with his raven hair. When he was at the edge of the small lake, a bright pillar of light appeared out of the sky. Stunned and blinded Van slipped into the water, hitting his head.

Commercial interruption

Mean While... a mysterious figure inters the Fanelian forest.

"Ooohh" they groaned "it feels like I've been walking for ever!" continuing the traveler complained about their journey "I haven't had a bath or a decent meal in days!" a gentle breeze gave little relief to the wandering warrior. Sweat matted their reddish brown hair to their forehead and the sides of their face. Damp with perspiration their clothes clung to their slim body. The rustle of leaves in a near by tree, made the stranger reach for their sword. Scaly hazel green eyes searched from tree to tree, yet finding nothing out of the usual. Their right hand rested on the cold metal hilt of the sword at their hip. "This just doesn't feel right."

A twig snapped behind them as a callused hand grabbed their wrist. "Hello cutie!" came a deep voice from be hind them.

Spinning around to face a short beefy man in a fanelian uniform. "Back off! Or I'll.."

He uninterrupted "What are you going to do missy, pin me! ha ha ha" He laughed.

"No, you'd like that to much." she said blandly

"Like you wouldn't!" he said trying to pull her close to him.

Swiftly she brought her knee upward, the solider fell over holding himself. Picking him up off the ground she pushed him ageist the closest tree. "I told you to back off." she removed a length of rope from her belt, and started to tie him to the tree with a serous of tight knots.

"Ouch! What do think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" stifling a laugh.

"You can't get away with this!" he called after her retreating back as she calmly walked away.

"Watch me!" she called over her shoulder. When she was out of sight she said "God that felt good to kick some ass!" Looking down at her sweaty clothes, she grimaced "Urggg" her entire outfit, which was formerly different shades of blue, all had this grayish black grimy color. "As soon as I find some water or a place to stay I'm washing up!"

Over an hour later she heard a faint sound of running water, walking into a clearing in about the middle of the forest. There was a small lake with a beautiful waterfall. "Perfect." she said checking to make sure no one was around; stripping down she dived in the cold water. "ooooooo, this is just what I needed!" Scrubbing all the grime out of her clothes, she hung them up to dry. As she swam around she felt like she was in heaven. "Can't I just stay like this for ever?" she asked herself. Suddenly as if an answer to her question there was a bright pillar of light lighting up the whole shy. A large splash came from the opposite shore of the lake. "What on Gaea was that!" Forgetting that she was in the middle of bathing, she swam over to where the splash had come from. There was no one in sight, but on closer inspection she saw boot marks in the mud. "Oh crap whoever it was must have fallen in!"

Diving back under water she opened her eyes searching for anything usual. About ten feet away a dark mass was sinking fast. Kicking a fast as she could she wrapped her arm around the person's waist, and started back toward the surface. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. The harder she swam the farther away the surface seemed. Her aching mussels protested. Breaking the surface, she gasped for air. Struggling she dragged the limp form onto the grass.

Collapsing next to the unconscious person she had just rescued.

Leaning over to check pulse and breathing, she noticed it was a man, but not any man he was the most hansom person she had ever seen. Dripping raven hair framed his face, a red shirt was plastered to his well muscled abbs. Studying his face, trying to think where she knew him from.

His reddish eyes blinked open blurry, "Hitomi?"

"Who is Hitomi?"

Focusing in on the person leaning over him, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

(Little did they know but Hitomi saw this, forgetting her promise not to care who Van was with, She broke down sobbing. Turning she fan toward the castle.)

"Holy SHIT!" noticing that she was completely naked, she dived back into the water." I'm so sorry!"

Looking away "I'm sorry ma'am... but could you please explain what happened."

"No one has ever called me ma'am before! You must have hit your head a little to hard!" laughing she swam over to where her clothes was drying. Once she was dressed she walked back to where he stood waiting.

He was almost as stunned now as he was when he woke up. The woman that saved his life must have been twenty or twenty-one, six foot tall, her long light brown hair had reddish tints and was pulled back in a long braid that fell past her waist. She was wearing a electric blue tank top, the same blue shorts, dark blue boots, a thick leather belt of the same dark blue, and the most shocking part was the sword that hung at her waist.

"My name is Medina." she said bowing in front of him.

"I'm Van Slanzar de Fanel." before he could bow she stopped him

"Your the KING of Fanelia! I can't let you bow before me, I'm at your service." then she thought 'OH god the KING of all FANELIA saw me naked!' she blushed.

"Could you please explain what happened?"

She explained everything (well not everything she is kept her past and the reason why she was walking though the Fanelian Forest to herself) as they walked thought the forest, in the direction of the castle.

To Be Continued...

Combined chapter 4 and 5


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Panting she sprinted as fast as she could. Hitomi couldn't believe it; Van was with some one else. Tears streamed down her face soaking the collar of her shirt. Why did I have to come back?

Heat and flames surrounded her, Escaflowne and the Alsedis' swords clashed sending red and orange sparks flying thought the air. It looked like Van was winning, but something on the ground caught Hitomi's eye. It was the same girl that she had seen Van with at the lake. This time the girl was wearing armor, she swung her sword cutting down the soldier she had just been fighting. Hitomi didn't like to admit but the girl was actually good. An ear splitting scream ripped though Hitomi's whole being, as a burning building collapsed crushing the girl. Her limp arm stuck out of the rubble, dropping her sword. Evilly Hitomi felt relived instead of hurt or sad. Distracted Escaflowne turned; Van screamed an odd name "Medina!" it must have belonged the girl. The Alsedis took this chance to strike Escaflowne down once and for all. "NOOOOOOO VAN!"

Some one was shaking her. Slowly she opened her emerald eyes, big blue ones starred back. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! She screamed.

"Shut up Hitomi!" Merle snapped covering Hitomi's mouth with her paws. "If I remove my hands will you promise to keep your big mouth shut?" Five years sure left its mark on Merle, she had grown taller and filled out losing her kittenish look. Her hot pink hair was shoulder length and curled at the bottom.

Shooting Merle the death glare she nodded. "What happened?"

"You would know better then me! I found you laying on the ground! HERE in FANELIA! What are you doing on Gaea!"

"I had to come back, when I was on earth..." Merle gave her a clue less look "Um... the Mystic Moon..." Merle nodded " I saw Fanelia burning again... It was horrible!" she sobbed

Merle gasped "You don't mean another one of your visions!"

Silently she nodded.

"We have to tell Lord Van." she said grabbing Hitomi's arm and trying to drag her back into the forest.

"NO!" shacking Merle lose "Van is... busy" silently a tear slid down her cheek

"What do you mean he is 'busy'?" hands on hips.

"I saw him with..." she started to sob again

"With who?"

"His girlfriend!"

"You've got to be kidding! That last trip here must have fried your brain! Van has never had a girlfriend."

"But I saw them by the lake!" she yelled back

In the mists of their argument they failed to notice the shadow cast behind them.

"What is going on here?"

Spinning around Hitomi was face to face with the man she loves. Dripping raven hair framed Van's face, reddish eyes starred frozen in shock.

"H-H-Hitomi, is that really you?"

Merle pushed Hitomi aside, wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh Lord Van, she is saying the strangest things."

"I'm not crazy! I know what I was." meekly she looked away.

"What did you see?" Van asked.

"I-I-I saw you... at the edge of the lake... with..." Hitomi looked around "her." she said pointing over Van's shoulder at Medina.

Commercial interruption

Clinging tighter around Van's neck, Merle glared over his shoulder at Medina.

"Merle you're choking me!" he coughed turning blue under her grasp.

"Sorry Lord Van." letting go "Who is she?" Merle demanded

"Everyone this is Medina" he continued not seeing Merle extend her claws "she saved my life." he blushed

Hitomi saw how uncomfortable they looked (Van and Medina) she decided to try and break the tension "Van your drenched, you should get changed before you catch a cold. We'd all like to hear what happened, once your dry."

He opened his mouth to say something, deciding ageist it he closed his mouth and lead the way up to the castle. 'Hitomi finely came back after all these years, and all I can do is stand here gawking at her like a hooked fish. I'm so pathetic!' Van thought mentally kicking himself.

Merle clung onto his arm as they walked in silence. Nervously her tail twitched, looking back at Medina, she flattened her ears 'I don't trust her' she hissed to herself extending her claws.

Hitomi walked right behind them. 'I guess I just read that dream wrong, Van isn't with her after all. Why don't I feel relived?' something in the back of her mind nagged her. 'Hey wait a second where is that Medina girl?' she turned around looking for the strange newcomer 'I could swear that she was right here a minute ago.' turning she saw Medina trailing behind. Hitomi jogged over to where Medina was walking slowly "What's wrong?" the only reply was a shrug.

After a minute of silence "Why does your cat friend look so pissed off?"

"Oh Merle, don't mind her. It's probably just a hairball."

At the rear entrants of the castle Van stopped to wait for the new friends as they chatted away. "Hurry up you to it wouldn't be my fault if you got lost."

"Like we couldn't find our way around a castle."

"Fine! I'll go change and meet you in my study, Merle make sure they don't get lost." He said walking away.

"I can't believe it he thinks we can't take care of ourselves! It's only a castle!"

"Stubborn as always Hitomi, it will be your down fall one of these days!" Merle hissed going on all fours and running the opposite direction.

"There goes our guide. Oh well we'll have to find the study on our own now." Medina sighed

"Um... which way should we go?" the hallway split, leaving the too standing there clue less.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several hours later...

"Okay Hitomi, its your turn to chose which way we go." the girls stood at yet another intersection "How big is this castle anyways?"

"Don't know, it feels like we've been wandering around forever." She exclaimed, thinking 'I wish I could douse without looking suspicious, people don't seem to like seers to much."

"Are you alright, your being awfully quite."

"I'm fine, just thinking about which way we should go... this time." looking to her left, then to her right "Um...lets go this way" pointing down the hallway to her left.

Turning they continued in quietly for a ways.

"Hitomi? You know what's strange." Medina said breaking the silence

"What?"

"All this time we haven't seen any one." at that very moment she tripped over her own feet, stumbling into some one, and sending a tray flying into the air "RUN!" she called dogging falling objects and splattering hot liquid.

Still in shock Hitomi sprinted down the hall after Medina, leaving a cursing savant. "In there" she called pointing to an open door.

Darting in side they slammed the door behind them, and burst out laughing.

"What happened to you two." A voice from across the room reprimanded.

Looking up they saw they were standing in a large library; bookshelves covered the walls with the exception of the wall across from the door, which had windows from ceiling to floor. A big wooden desk and crimson wing backed chairs were positioned around a large fireplace, the crackling fire brought Hitomi and Medina back to reality. They had finely made it to Van's study.

Van walked over to where Hitomi and Medina stood ageist the door shaking with fresh peals of laughter. "What happened to you two?" he asked again

Medina struggled to speak though fits of laughter "We (laughing) got lost (more laughter)"

"And Medina ran into some one (trying to stop laughing)" Hitomi finished for her.

"That is what all that noise was" reaching towards Medina

She jerked away not knowing what he was doing

"Hold still." he told her removing a cookie from her braid "Aren't you glad I ordered tea other wise you never found us."

Merle was now the only one not laughing at Medina's clumsiness, she just sat in front of the fire filing her nails.

Someone knocked on the door, Van opened it to revile the same disgruntled maid. She was a little under average height, with shoulder length black hair, and almond shaped brown eyes.

"I'm sorry King Van" she bowed "Two odd girls ran into me and I dropped the tray."

"It's alright May, I would like you to meet my guests." gesturing to the now somber women standing behind him. "I have a feeling you've already meet. This is Hitomi Kanzaki and Medina..." just realizing he didn't know her last name or anything about her for a matter of fact.

"O.M.G I can't believe it!" running over and enthusiastically shaking Hitomi's hand "Your Hitomi, the heroine of Gaea!" stopping she looked at Medina "Did you say your name was Medina? Aren't you the -"

Medina shot her the death glare

"Nope never heard of you." bowing to Van "I need to go clean up the mess I'll have more tea sent up." with that and a confused expression she left.

Merle was now interested "What was she talking about before you stopped her?"

"I have no idea what that was about." looking away and toying with her braid.

"There is something! I knew it!" bouncing around hyperactivity "Your hiding something!"

"What do I have to hide?" instinctively reaching for the thickest part of her braid (the top of the braid where it starts. The cookie was closer to the middle).

"Will you two stop arguing." Van said turning to Hitomi "You wanted to know what happened earlier?" he asked her, not seeing Merle and Medina making faces at each other.

Hitomi nodded, though something was still nagging at the back of her mind.

The sun set though the large windows casting a brilliant orange glow on the four, as Van and Medina relayed their sides of the story.

Meanwhile halfway across Gaea something is brewing beneath the peaceful surface...

Small and powerless Zaibach was in three 1/3 was a territory of Asturia, 1/3 was a territory of Freid, and 1/3 belonged to Fanelia. Though it thrived after the split, not all of the inhabitants were happy about their new leaders.

On the out skirts of the Freidian Zaibach, a group of rebels rallied in a damp cellar. Torches flickered, casting evil shadows across the moldy stone walls, threaten to go out any second.

"Why should larger countries push us around? They think they are better than us! Just because they won the Great Gaean war, they think we are lower than them! Victory was with in our grasp, and it will be again!'

The small crowd cheered the speaker on.

The speaker was above average height, but that was the only think any where near average about her. Long lavender hair flowed over her shoulders gracefully, shimmering in the dim light, framing her delicate features and gleaming golden eyes.

"Rika?" questioned an extremely hyper girl with short black hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Yes what is it Shay?"

"There is only..." counting on her fingers "38 of us counting you. How are we going to over throw the three most powerful countries on all of Gaea!"

"We need to organize an army, smuggled in Melifs, weaponry, energists- "

Shay interrupted "Who will lead us?"

"I was just about to get to that if you'll wait. What we need is a leader the isn't afraid of taking a risk on something crazy."

"Do you mean some one like Emperor Dorkirk! He killed countless people over a stupid idea that didn't even work right."

"No, what we need is some one that-"

Again Shay interrupted "Oh I know we need some one like Strategoes! He was the best planer, his strategies could get us though any battle!"

Getting irritated "Folken Strategoes! The betrayer' your kidding right! The man I was talking about isn't dead at lest I hope any way does any one have the faintest idea who should lead us?" not waiting for an answer she continue "The man I was talking about was a true leader, grown men were afraid of his anger, he lead the most loyal group of men bravely into battle." her eyes shining dreamily

The group just stood there blankly staring at Rika.

"If you haven't figured out by now..." no one had "I was talking about Dilandau Albatou-"

"Rika? It's said that when his body was taken back over by that Schezar bitch Lord Dilandue seized to exist. Anyways how would bring him back?"

"Vera," a rather short girl with long curly blond hair and sapphire blue eyes stepped forward, clutching a think black book. "Please explain what you have there."

"Um when I was rooting around the abandoned castle I stumbled into a creepy laboratory, I found this book of notes on how Lord Dilandau was 'born' we might be able to bring him back."

"If we are going to bring him back he'll want weapons, 'Melifs, flamethrowers, and a new group of Dragon Slayers!" Shay blurted out all in one breath

"Well...we can form the new Dragon Slayers right now. Everyone that wishes to become one of the elite Dragon Slayers line up ageist the far wall. Remember that only the fittest, best fighters, and most loyal can become Dragon Slayers. Everyone else may go home for the night, there will be other duties the rest of you may for full." The majority of the crowd of the crowd left. Eighteen people remained ageist the wall. Rika walked up and down the row slowly inspecting them one by one. "I'm sorry, but if you were to tremble like that in front of Lord Dilandau you would be killed immediately. Mabie you could do something else, but go on home for now."

Slowly the hours drifted by, leaving the 5 remaining people stiff from standing at attention so long. "You are the best we have, please say your name, age, and why you would like to be a Dragon Slayer."

"My name is Shay, I'm 19, and I want to be a Dragon Slayer to bring Lord Dilandue back and to unite Zibach at all cost."

"Welcome to the Elite Dragon Slayers Shay." Shay walked over to the far wall and sat down. "Next."

"My name is Vera, I'm 19, and I want to be a Dragon Slayer...to show those big countries they can't push us around anymore."

"Welcome to the Elite Dragon Slayers Vera." she skipped (yes she skipped! Vera is what you would call a 'dumb blond') and sat down beside Shay (who is now munching away on a big piece of cheese) "Next." Rika said standing in front of a girl of average height with short blazing red hair and sliver gray eyes.

"My name is Jitar, I'm 19 and I want to be a Dragon Slayer to help bring Zaibach back to power" she whispered to next part "and to get close to Lord Dilandau."

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

"Er... and to fight next to Lord Dilandau."

"Welcome to the Elite Dragon Slayers Jitar." she walked over and leaned ageist the wall, a little ways away from the other two. "Next"

"My name is Keshi Gomu, I'm 19 and being a Dragon Slayer is worth getting beat by Dilandau, only because the thrill of the kill."

Rika stared at Keshi in disbelief. She was 5'6, her shoulder length red hair that shown with gold in the torchlight was pulled back into a messy bun. Kind hazel eyes stared back, showing little trace of the killer instinct that lay beneath the surface. "..."

"Um... excuse me, but am I or am I not Dragon Slayer material?"

"..." Still in shock "Oh yea," She cleared your throat "Welcome to the Elite Dragon Slayers Keshi." she walked over and sat in the gap between Shay and Jitar. "Last one." The remaining person stood completely focused, the fact that they weren't even blinking you could tell you right away this tomboy was a fighter. Her short dark red hair almost looked black, amber eyes consecrated on Rika's golden ones.

"My name is Lori, I'm 19, and I want to be a Dragon Slayer to prove that I'm not a porcelain doll that can be tossed around. I want to fight to unite Zaibach no matter what the conciuenses."

"Welcome to the Elite Dragon Slayers Lori." she walked to the other side of the room and stood next to Jitar with out speaking.

Rika turned to face the new Dragon Slayers "My name is Rika Avalon, I'm 19, because I'm loyal to Zaibach and I want to serve them and to avenge the death of the original Dragon Slayers that were loyal, good people ... like all of you. You are the new Dragon Slayers because you show the same loyalty as they did." hiding the tears for her lost friends (and boyfriend, she dated Dallet and is still in love with him 5 years after his death) "I will assume the position as leader till Lord Dilandau is back. Any questions?" CrimsonFire this dose not mean your replacing the old Dragon Slayers with the new Dragon Slayers, you just see the same traits and loyalty in the new as in the old.

"What is our first order of business as Dragon Slayers?" Keshi asked

"First of all we need to bring Dilandau back."

"But how, we aren't sorcerers." Lori asked,

"We need to capture Celena Schezar."

"I'll do it." Jitar spoke up "I have reasons to believe that the Schezars are traveling to the Finalian castle as we speak. Once they are inside the castle walls they will let their guard down. Celena will never know what hit her." cracking her knuckles

"No, we all need to be training and smuggling in weapons." Jitar's face dropped at these words, she was about to protest when Rika continued. "I have the perfect people for the job." Opening the door she called into the dark stairwell "Yawuru... Kakuru!"

Two sets of footsteps softly echoed against the stonewalls. Out of the shadows two tall forms emerged. Dressed in long black trench coats, black pants, and boots.

Yawuru wear a forest green lace up shirt and matching green gloves with short sharp spikes on the knuckles. Her long gold hair was tied back into a low ponytail, lose strands frames ether side of her face.

Kakuru wear a Persian blue lace up shirt and matching blue gloves with steel studs across the knuckles. Kakuru was slightly taller than her younger sister, her long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a chunk of lose hair hanging above her right eye. Her Persian blue eyes scanned the room.

"I'd like you to meet Yawuru and Kakuru, they are the best people for the job... for a certain price."

"Rika are you saying 'they' are mercenaries?"

"Mercenaries, assassins all depend on how much you pay us." Kakuru answered for Rika.

"Isn't that illegal?" Vera chirped without thinking

"And its not illegal to conspire against your ruler, smuggle in banded objects, and bring back a blood thirsty killer!" Yawuru questioned staring at Vera.

Keshi stepped in front of Vera, staring straight into Yawuru's mismatched eyes (left is gold, right is purple) "Don't mind her" she said patting Vera's shoulder "She's just a little slow."

"Anyway..." turning back to Rika "You said you had an interesting proposition for us."

Please sit." motioning to some near by crates in the middle of the damp room, every one grabbed a crate and sat in a circle "Rumor has it that the Shezars are visiting Fanalia."

"We're listening."

"You will be paid very well 'if' you bring Celena back unharmed."

"Rika? What about that bothersome knight? He won't let his sister out of his sight after what happened last time."

"Thank you Lori I was just about to get to that." turning back to the mercenaries "Your reward will double if you take Allen out as well."

"You want us to kidnap Celena?"

"And get rid of Allen." she added

The duo stood up tuning to leave.

"Wait, did something I say offend you?"

Looking Rika straight in the eye "No."

"Then why are you leaving?" she said standing as well

"I thought you wanted Celena."

"We do...but don't we need to negotiate your reward?"

"You 'will' pay us as you see fit when we bring Celena back."

"Wait, what about Allen?"

"Killing him will be a special treat for us."

" 'Treat'?" Keshi questioned

"We've always wanted to repay him." stroking the scar that ran from her ear all the way down her jaw line to her chin.

Yawuru turned to her sister "If we are going to kidnap Celena, we need to be leaving 'now'."

"Good luck." Vera called

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Kakuru said over her shoulder as she followed Yawuru's silently retreating back into the shadows.

To Be Continued...

A/N

Before I forget, here all the made up Characters and the people they are...

Dragon Slayers:

Rika Avalon (copyrighted by ShadowKat)-CrimsonFire

Shay-mrchezzysnickers

Vera-Kittyfri4

Jitar- (I don't know her SN, she is my cousin's friend)

Keshi Gomu (mean eraser in Japanese)- SaphireKnight

Lori-ShadowKat

Mercenaries:

(my cousins)

Kakuru- Diodesa-Xiao-Lang-Sakura-Haruka-Yue

Yawuru- (her sis I don't know her SN)

Other:

(the maid) May- (my friend who doesn't have a SN. Lets just call her Teddy Bear)

and you already know that

Medina-(is me) thundersenshi17

NOW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in Fanelia...

Van watched though the partly open door. Golden beam of early morning sunlight shown on the sleeping figure's face, illuminating her creamy skin and shining off her silky brown hair. He sighed to himself 'She looks like an angel.' Something was heading his way. He strained to listen. Dodging quickly back in to the safety of his room across the hall.

Four feet pattered softly down the hall, effortlessly darting though the half open door. The teenage fur ball leapt onto the stomach of the formally sleeping angel.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Shush Hitomi, you're going to wake the whole castle."

"Merle!" She said sitting up "Why are you waking me up so early, if no one else is awake yet?"

She giggled "Lord Van is always up and about this time 'every' morning." She nudged Hitomi in the ribs "Did you know your door was standing wide open?"

Hitomi blushed consciously pulling the sheets to cover her nightgown. 'Was that where that strange feeling that I was being watched came from? Was Van watching me sleep?'

Medina stood outside Hitomi's door about to knock when she heard the voices she stopped.

"Hitomi?" Merle said calling her back from her thoughts "Was that a ...?"

"No, I was just thinking." She interrupted

"Good. You sacred me there for a second. I just wanted to let you know that visitors will be arriving all day. I'm planning on going shopping with a few friends and thought you might like to come with us." Merle said grooming herself at the foot of the bed.

"Sure, is Medina coming too?"

"Why would I invite her!" she snapped

"She isn't as bad as she seems at first. You've just got to get to know her a little better."

Merle wasn't buying it "I don't trust her, she isn't being truthful."

Medina had heard enough. She calmly walked back to the room she was staying in, not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Please just give her a chance." Hitomi pleaded "for me" she smiled "You didn't like me at first ether."

"For good reasons too." Teasing Hitomi "You're a creepy seer from the cursed Mystic Moon." poking her

"Hey you little cat, who are you calling creepy?" she said hitting Merle with a pillow.

The two sat there on Hitomi's bed having a pillow fight and laughing.

Suddenly a door slammed somewhere down the hallway (louder than intended) startling them. "What was that?"

"I think 'Medina the rude' is awake." Merle huffed rolling her eyes.

"Merle may I please ask her to come with us?"

"Fine but I can't promise to like her."

Van heard the door slam, and went to see what the commotion was. Hitomi's door was still open, her and Merle were heard talking within. Walking to the only shut door in the whole hallway. He knocked, no reply. Again he knocked.

"What?" came the harsh reply

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"May I come in?"

"Its your castle do what ever the hell you want." She said dryly

Slowly he opened the door expecting something to get thrown at his head any second. Oddly enough there was complete silence. Surveying the room it looked as if it had been uninhabited for years. Even the bed was made. There Medina stood in the middle of the room, clad in her blue outfit, and strapping her sword around her waist. "What is going on?"

"I beg your pardon for my rudeness, but don't worry I'm leaving."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I've overstayed my welcome. Anyways' moving on is just what I do." She shrugged

"Did something happen with Merle? Don't worry she doesn't like anyone at first."

She sighed "Its not that I can handle rodents just fine."

Van ignored the comment about Merle "Please stay, its all I can do to repay you for saving me."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I must decline." Medina said walking past him to the door.

He grabbed her wrist "Wait, stay one more night."

She raised her right eyebrow, questioning him. Van dropped her wrist. "There is a ball tonight. Please say you'll attend... as a favor to me."

"Fine." She sighed "One more night, that's all."

Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to revile Hitomi's smiling face. "Am I interrupting something?" She inquired

"Nope."

"I was just leaving. I'll see you ladies downstairs for breakfast in half an hour." With that Van left.

"Medina?"

"What, you look like you just swallowed one of Merle's hairballs."

"That is really gross." Her face turned serous "Can I ask you something personal?"

"..." 'If I say 'no' I'll look suspicious, but I don't want to lie to her.' "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like Van?"

That caught her off guard, almost falling over. "Why... NO...Me...like... KING Van...You've go to be kidding...you are kidding...right!"

"I guess so. I was just wondering..."

"You're the one that likes King Van obviously. That is so cute!"

Blushing fiercely she couldn't stammer out a denial fast enough.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"What ball?"

"Never mind, your going and I have to make sure you get to dance with him."

Hitomi protested "you don't have-"

Medina interrupted "Its no problem, but you need something to wear that will sweep him of his feet."

"Merle is going shopping later and we are both invited." She just frowned. "You need something to wear too."

"I guess your right."

Merle poked her head in the room. "Hey you two, quit your yapping. Its time for breakfast, if you don't hurry I'm leaving you again. You don't want to get lost do you?" Merle smirked

"We're coming little Miss. Fuzz ball."

"In that case... follow me if you can." She dropped on all fours and sped off down that hall.

Medina smiled "You want to prove we can keep up?"

"Sure."

"Than lets go." They sprinted off after the cat-girl.

Every turn Merle took they were right behind her and gaining. 'I can't believe they are actually keeping up.' With a sudden burst of speed she ran though the open dinning room doors. "Lord Van!" She said jumping into the seat on the left hand side of him.

Van sat at the head of a huge polished wooded table, with the Fanlian crest in the center. "Merle where are the others? I thought I told you not to let them get lost again." Van scolded her.

"But, Lord Van I-"

Hitomi burst in with Medina right behind her "You win Merle. Though I might have won if I knew my way around."

"Who ever knew gerbils could run so fast." Medina gasped for air.

"I'm not sure if that's a complement or not." Merle huffed

"It is."

After that everyone ate their food in peace. Or at lest till May came in to take the dishes away, giving Medina yet another one of her confused expressions. Medina pretended not to see it, but Merle did. She opened her mouth to say something, but Van interrupted her. "The guests won't be arriving till later, and I see you still have your sword with you, Medina. How do you feel about testing your skill?"

"Against you?"

"Yes me, that is if you don't mind."

"Sure, I'm game."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunlight drifted in making intricate patterns across the floor. Van and Medina stood facing each other, swords drawn. They stood in the middle of a room similar to the one Van and Balgas trained in.

Hitomi and Merle sat against the far wall anticipating the out come of the fight (Merle wanted Van to win, but Hitomi on the other hand wasn't sure who to cheer for.)

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Van charged at Medina.

Standing her ground she blocked his blow effortlessly. Slowly she started to push him back with every block, and doge he got closer and closer to the wall, till his back was pressed against it. Seeing that she left herself open he swung as hard as he could. The force of the swing sent Medina stumbling back. Van took this chance to ketch her of guard. Just barely missing the blow aimed at her stomach, she fell to the floor. Medina smiled as Van put the tip off his sword to her throat.

Medina chuckled to herself.

"What is so funny, you lost."

"This!" She said rolling out from under his sword. She swung her right leg around knocking Van off his feet. Medina pinned his arms to his side with her knees, and placed the cold metal blade of her sword against his neck.

"Bravo" came an unfamiliar female voice from the open doorway.

A flustered page came rushing in "K-King Van!" he stuttered startled by the fact that Medina was sitting on top his King.

They both quickly got up, dusting off their clothes.

"The partly from Asturia has arrived early."

"I can see that." motioning to the people standing at the door.

The embarrassed page left without another word.

"Queen Millerna how good to see you again. King Dryden-"

"What is with all the formalities Van?" Millerna interrupted.

"I'm sorry, its hard to get back first name basis after so long." He smiled "Though you're not the first of the old friends to arrive."

"What do you mean? We didn't see any leviships from other countries when we landed." Allen wondered out loud.

Hitomi stepped forward "I didn't use a leviship. I find a pillar of light suits me just fine."

"H-Hitomi?" Allen was shocked to she her ' Wow she isn't a little girl anymore. These past five years have really been kind to her.' Snapping himself out of his thoughts he said "Van you've really been letting yourself go. The Van I knew during the war would have never lost to a girl." Pretending to joke, but really trying to make him look bad in front of Hitomi.

"He didn't lose to just any girl. I'd like to introduce you to Medina."

Medina stepped forward sliding her sword back into it's sheath. "Greetings Asturia." she said politely bowing.

Van introduced them "Medina this is King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Asturia, Allen Schezar knight of Calie, his younger sister Celena," Celena was a little above average height with wavy shoulder length light blond hair that could easily be mistaken for white and sad sapphire blue eyes. Van continued. "This is Millerna and Dryden's three year old son Benji, and their infant daughter Sheara." Both children had Dryden's wavy brown hair and Millerna's bluish- purple eyes. Sheara was giggling happily in the arms of a short blue haired cat girl. "And this is Kiane their nurse."

"It's my pleasure to meet all of you but... Sir Allen I'd advise you not to live in the past for then the present will surely get the best of you. The war is over stop dwelling on it."

This caught Allen off guard, regaining his usual cool he said "Wise words for the person that was just sitting on the king off Fanleia." he smirked.

Van's face turned a bright shade of red.

Shrugging it off Medina explained, "It seems King Van and I are equally matched in sword fighting skills. The only reason I won was because he expected me to play fair."

Again the page interrupted "King Van the party from Cialem will be arriving momentarily." This time the page was determined to let Van know on time.

"Thank you." Van waved him away "Sorry to break up this lovely little argument but I'm obliged to greet Princess Kristiania." He reluctantly turned to leave.

"Wait Lord Van we're coming too."

"Are you sure? She isn't the kindest person on Gaea."

Every one from Asturia nodded.

"We can't let you go alone with that b-"

Medina covered Merle's mouth "I think what this hamster is trying to say is, if you have to suffer we should too." Merle bit her. "Ouch you little ..." She shook her hand.

Ever one agreed that Van shouldn't have to go alone.

"Then we should go."

The group walked outside into the bright sunlight. A strong gust of wind blew Millerna and Celena's long skirts every which way, the two cat- girls had to hold their tails to keep them from beating everyone. A lavish carriage pulled by four stunning yorkels, stopped in front of the waiting party.

The door swung open. A dainty foot stepped out of the carriage. Just a quickly as the wind had picked up, it died back down again. Standing there in a rich powder pick dress was Princess Kristiania. Her dark brown hair was highlighted with blond and was pulled back into a low ponytail that hung just below her shoulder blades. Cunning almond shaped brown eyes peaked seductively over a powder pick fan.

"Good morning Princess Kristiania-"

"Please call me Kiki." Her pouty lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Princess Kiki you look lovely, as always."

She giggled "Your flattery will get you everywhere."

Van just rolled his eyes as she continued to giggle behind her fan.

Hitomi looked as if she were going to burst with jealously.

Van cleared his throat "I must go attend to my duties. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Fanelia-"

Kiki interrupted him again, obviously stalling to keep him from leaving her behind. "I'm so honored to be invited to your beautiful country, its 'almost' as gorges as Cialem."

Medina acted as if she were vomiting. Hunched over, holding her stomach, and making gagging sounds.

The princess spun around and looked Medina in the eye.

Medina just straightened up to her full height of six feet which towered almost a foot taller then Kiki. "Sorry, I felt nocuous all of the sudden."

Looking her over Kiki asked "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Where would you know 'me' from? Let alone what reason would someone like 'you' even remember someone like 'me'?"

"You've got a point." She looked at Medina once more, disgust shown on all her features.

Van saw all this. "Princess I'd appreciate if you wouldn't treat my other guests with such disrespect."

She was totally taken aback by this. "Why Van I would 'never'!" Fanning herself she decided if it were best to change to subject. "I already know the King and queen off Austria, but who are they?" Kiki Motioned to Hitomi and Medina.

"Princess Kiki I'd like you to meet my close friend Hitomi Kanzaki, she was a big part of the Great Gaeian War. And this is Medina, the newest general of my army." With this he turned to the shocked girl. "That is if its alright with you?"

"What? Me?" she talked to herself under her breath "The last thing I need is to get involved with another army."

"What did you say?" Merle questioned

"Er...nothing, but why me?"

"In the years after the war I have made every sparing partner that beat me a general of my army."

"How many is that Van?" Allen asked

"Counting Medina five."

"Only five that is not so bad."

"It seems one for every year."

"But-" Medina tried to protest.

"We will discuss this later. I must go my advisers are waiting. Allen, Dryden you may attend the meeting as well. Merle will you please show everyone to their rooms." With this the men departed.

"Please follow me."

The group walked along in relative silence. Merle, Kiane, and the children were in the lead. Celena, Millerna and Kiki walked together. Though it seemed as if Milerna kept trying to get away from Kiki. Bringing up the rear was Hitomi and Medina.

"You know Millerna, to be truthful I would have never guessed you'd end up like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know you and that merchant trash Dryden."

Millerna was shocked.

Kiki continued, "Even sir Allen is better then the garbage your father married you off to."

"I love Dryden!"

Kiki just waved Millerna's statement away. "My brother was rather smitten with you."

She was starting to get angry but being the dignified lady she was Millerna calmly said the 'nicest' thing on her mind. "The last time I saw him he was only 11, and he still thought girls had cooties!"

This conversation continued for sometime, with Medina mimicking Princess Kiki behind her back, and Hitomi giggling from time to time. The laughter was usually followed by a distasteful look from the princess.

The group stopped all of the sudden. "What the..?" Medina fell flat on her face taking Hitomi down with her. They looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Huph!" Kiki snorted "Why would Van want to be in the company of clumsy little girls like you?"

"I don't know." Medina shrugged "I guess even clumsy little girls are better then a stuck-up vertically challenged wench!" She said this all with a cheerful tone and a grin.

"Brake it up you two!" Merle jumped in the middle "There will be no blood-shed on the new carpet. If you must fight wait till we are in public. I'd like to place a bet on this!" She them stormed down the hallways, opening several doors. "Kristina this is your room, Celena here is your room, Millerna you will stay in this room with Dryden, Benji and Sheara will be next door with Kiane, and I don't think anyone cares but this room will be Allen's."

"Gezz, one little argument and the weasel takes over."

"Medina do you ever shut up?"

"Nope" She grinned

"Well, you look really dumb with that rug burn on the tip of you nose. We will go shopping in half an hour. So you all should have time to freshen up. Come on Kiane I'll have May watch Sheara and Benji, so you can come along as my guest."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A steady 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' was heard through out the corridor. One of the many doors on the hallway, creaked open a sliver to revel a single scaly green eye peering through the opening.

The tapping stopped as the impatient person turned to the source of the sound.

The door shut swiftly trying not to get caught but it was too late.

"Medina stop playing for once, and come out. We need to go." Sighing heavily Merle turned away choosing to ignore the girl that derives so much unholy pleaser out of being a smart ass. Merle's cat like ears twitched at the sound of that same door being reopened. She spun around, but it was her turn to be to slow. "This in NOT a game! The whole castle knows how much you detest shopping. I'd leave you behind if I could, but then again Hitomi would be pissed and also stay behind!"

"Merle what are you yelling about?" Celena asked in a meek voice.

"We heard you all the way from our rooms at the end of the hall." Millearna complained as she Celena and Kiane approached Merle.

"Medina is playing around again."

"What else do you expect? She has the maturity level of a five year old." Kiane Chimed in.

The door opened yet again. A loud and extremely rude sounding raspberry was blown at the group. Then the door slammed shut once more.

"See, that proves my point."

"That was 'so' lady like!" Merle yelled at the door.

"What was ladylike?" Hitomi wondered out loud.

"Oh good you're ready. Now all we have to do is wait on the 'Princess' and the 'pea brain'!"

"Huh?"

"Lady Medina refuses to come out of her room." Celena explained.

"LADY MY TAIL!"

"Do you mind taking it down a few... 'dozen' disables!" Kiki snapped rubbing her temples "Your voice gives me a head ache."

'Man and I thought she was rude earlier, she is a real bitch when Van isn't around.' Hitomi thought to herself.

Kiki glared at Hitomi 'Could she be another perspective bride for Van? No way 'she' could be 'my' rival.' She yawned shifting her weight form one foot to the other. "What are we doing just standing here?"

"We are waiting for Medina." Millearna stated impatiently.

"Why not go get her? We are all women after all it's nothing we haven't seen ourselves." Kiki suggested.

"Fine I'll go get her." Hitomi volunteered since she knew no one else would. cautious she turned the knob and eased the door open. Nothing not even a protest. Swinging it open she was meet with the last thing she expected, silence. The room was deserted. "Merle, she isn't in here."

"What! But I was standing here the whole time. How could she leave with out me knowing?"

"You made me wait on an empty room!" Kiki nearly yelled as they all entered the vacant room to inspect it.

"And to think 'she' is this mad after waiting for only a minuet." Celena whispered to Millearna, who nodded in agreement.

"If she isn't here then where is she?" Hitomi asked opening the large mahogany wardrobe, just incase Medina decided to hide.

"She was in here five minutes ago."

A high-pitched 'PING' interrupted their thought. "What was that?"

'PING'

"Its coming from the window."

'PING'

Hitomi opened the window just to get hit with a small rock. A welt the size of a coin formed on the center of her forehead.

"Heh heh heh... Sorry there Hitomi." An all to familiar voice called from several stories below.

"Medina! How did you get down there?" Hitomi called to the braided figure below.

All of the women where now hanging out the window.

"It doesn't matter how high, no castle walls can hold me." Medina called back to the waiting women.

Kiki jerked back into the room quickly. Her mind raced 'Where do I know that from? Why dose that sound so familiar?' Pieces from a memory long forgotten flashed through her mind.

Hitomi seeing the way Kiki was acting after Medina's comment worried her. Plus the dazed and horrified expression she wore didn't help any either. Hitomi walked over to the snob, laying a comforting hand on Kiki's tense shoulder. Suddenly a flood of images that didn't belong to her assaulted her mind.

Hitomi stood in what seemed to be a grand dinning hall except for the fact that tables, and chairs had been turned over and the chandelier had fallen, it was now only a pile of crystal. The inhabitance stood huddled in front of a figure no more then fourteen years old. All she wore was a tattered blue tunic with a worn piece of leather tied around her waist like a belt. On the belt a sheath hung on either side or the girl. One long and one short the short sheath was empty. She also had long wavy hair pulled into a low ponytail. That is all Hitomi could tell in the dim light except that she was oddly familiar.

A woman in the group spoke up. She wasn't old or young but the eminence amount of jewelry she was wearing seemed to be weighing her down. "Please don't kill us! We will pay you as much as you want just don't kill us." She pleaded though she couldn't take her eyes off the dirk in the girl's hand. It was almost like she was mesmerized by the way it reflected the meager light.

The girl took a step forward growling. "Is money all you can think about? Is that why you sold your people to Zibach as test subjects!"

A large man in expensive robes and decked in jewels the size of goose eggs, began to turn red in the face. "I will not be spoken to with suck disrespect! Guards seize her!" He thundered, while still hiding behind a boy of about eleven. Hitomi had never noticed him before but knew that he would be important somewhere in the future.

Hitomi's attention was brought back to the actions of the strange attacker.

The girl dropped down into a ready position, tossing the dirk from her right to left hand. Then she used her free hand and unsheathed a broadsword.

The captain of the guard rushed at the girl.

With one swift and fluid motion she decapitated the man twice her size with out even blinking. The man's eyes stayed open in shock as his head flew through the air, splattering the crowd with sticky crimson blood. It landed on the marble floor with a sickening thud, and then proceeded to roll to the feet of a girl of thirteen. Her dark hair and rich robes were now speckled with blood, her brown eyes widened in terror.

Two more soldiers rushed at the fighter, one from either side.

The girl swept both of her sword and dirk sideways in-unison, stabbing both men at their navels. Blood sprayed over the girl as she slid the blades sideways. Then with a twist of her wrist she sliced up wards through their hearts.

The younger girl gasped as the intruder removed her weapons from the bodies. Letting the men fall lifelessly to the floor. Then she proceeded to clean her swords on their torn and blood stained uniforms. Stepping over them she started towards the girl. "You and your greedy family will suffer as your people suffer at the hands of Zibach." She spat approaching the princess.

Hitomi like the girl was frozen in place. She had seen enough carnage to last ten lives. Hitomi didn't want to see anymore. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the sound of metal slicing flesh and bone. But it never came. Cautiously she opened her eyes.

A tall man in a long black cloak stood in front of the dark haired princess blocking her from the strange attacker. Hitomi nearly gagged in shock at the sight of his metal arm. It was Folken! He stood there silent and strong towering over the girl. His face stayed expressionless as if of a statue, as he held both of the intruder's writs firmly.

"How did you get into the castle undetected?" He demanded though his voice stayed with out tone.

"It doesn't matter how high, no castle wall can with hold me." She struggled to get free.

Folken pulled her close, pricking her neck.

The girl dropped her weapons and collapsed into his arms like a rag doll.

The image faded to black.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12 YAY! (I think)

Hitomi snapped back to reality.

"Don't touch me! Kiki snapped shrugging Hitomi's hand off her shoulder.

"Hey Hitomi, you looked really out of it a minute ago. What happened? It wasn't a vision was it!" Merle asked trying not to become frantic. just to let you know this means that only the person the comment is directed to hears it 

"I just... spaced out for a second. Its okay Merle nothing happened. I didn't have a vision don't worry." She couldn't believe that memory... there was just to much to absorb at once. Just like during the war. Hitomi knew the princess was defiantly Kiki, though the identity of the other girl was unsure. She knew the girl some how but who was it. (Hitomi never got a good look at her face, so there for neither did Kiki.) Then there was the boy, most likely related to Kiki, but his silver eyes were so indigent he seemed as if he wanted to curse at the girl for ruining his meal, instead of threatening death to his whole family. As she reflected back on what she saw, Hitomi decided to be as kind to Kiki as possible since this was a traumatic experience for her.

Just then... "Hello!" Medina smiled cheerfully as she swung back into the room by way of the open window.

This startled Kiki doing further damage to her nerves. The blood drained from her face worrying Hitomi.

"Whats with her?" Medina asked motioning to the pale girl with her thumb.

"Don't ask." Hitomi sighed

Merle stepped in halting all further conversation. "Since we are all here... more or less, can we go YET!" Without even waiting for an answer she headed out the door.

"Like we have a choice." Medina pouted from having her fun halted so quickly. That and she knew Merle would find some way to bring up the fact that Medina made her miss valuable shopping time.

With that the women were finely on their way. As they walked through the bustling streets, people stopped in there tracks to stare at the odd group.

"We must look like freaks."

"Why do you say that Hitomi?" Merle asked, her ears twitching.

"Everyone is gawking..." She said getting more nervous by the second.

"Its just cuz your so damn famous!" Merle grinned pinching Hitomi's cheeks.

"Stop that!" she yelped, hiding on the other side of her tallest friend accessible. Hitomi peeked around Medina, making a face at the pink- haired cat-girl.

"Why would people want to look at that little girl? There doesn't seem to be anything special about her. She doesn't look anymore famous then my handmaiden. Though now that I think about it you might make a half decent hand maid." Kiki stated only half interested in the conversation.

"There must be some truth behind it Hitomi. Millearna said the same thing when she first met you." Merle teased.

Hitomi changed the subject away from her looks quickly "I think the reason people stare might be because Millearna and Kiki are royalty."

"That is another possibility... but I believe its Medina's fault." Kiane stated her opinion.

"What? That is ridiculous! What is so special about me?"

"Well for one the fact that women aren't supposed to even wear pants let alone shorts that... short."

"HEY!"

"I'm not fished. Your sword might be the culprit."

"Your kidding... right? That guy has one, and that guy, oh and him too." She pointed various people out to prove Kiane wrong.

"Don't point, that is extremely rude." Millearna scolded

"You see swords are very normal things to see people wearing on the street."

"Yea... by MEN! "Ha ha you proved my point."

Medina just blinked back. "What is so important about that?"

Kiane's spotted ears drooped as she sighed. This argument would only snowball, with her opponent playing dumb. 'Especially when the dumb part is so believable.'

"You are all right." Celena spoke up. "Its not every day a queen, a princess, a Holy Knight's sister (though that is not she what is known for... Dillandau is why people know Celena.), the king's adopted cat-sister, a famous heroin, another cat-girl, and a female fighter all walk down the street together."

"Well when you say it like that it seems logical." Millearna concluded thus ending that conversation. Which was fortunate because they had reached the center of the city.

Taking lead once again Merle handed out instructions. "Since someone was playing around earlier..." She glared at Medina, who just grinned back. "We will get more done if we split up. Kiane will brows the west side, Millearna, Celena, and Kiki you head towards the east side of town, and Hitomi sorry to stick you with Medina but no one else wants her." (Author here makes faces at Merle)"You two go to the shops in the south. We will all meet back here for lunch in two hours and disgust the rest of the day then."

Everyone split into their groups and went their separate ways. Hitomi had been thinking about Medina's obvious hatred for princess Kiki. "I was wondering something... but not here." She said dragging Medina into the closest store to get out of public view. 'on second hand mabie this isn't the best idea.' Hitomi thought sweat dropping.

It turned out to be a specialized shop for weapons. Medina's eyes glazed over and a goofy grin appeared on her face. She reminded Hitomi of a child in a candy store. Though the question was unimportant Hitomi didn't know if dragging her braided friend away from the dirk she was examining was any safer then asking Merle for a back scratch.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

It has been along time folks. This story is running a lot longer then intended. I hope you forgive all the delays. I also hope you are not disappointed. Due to the loss of my old notes everything from here on is from scratch. Please bear with me.

This is really hard for me so I thank you for your patience. hugs Fae Rain and CrimsonFire Thank you for not disowning me!

Sincerely

-banryuu (aka thundersenshi17)

Disclaimer; I do not own Escaflowne. But that is good cuz if I did the ending wouldn't have been as open and over half of us would have nothing to write!

Chapter 10

Then there was silence. Hitomi noted her newfound friend was in a state reminiscent of meditation, running careful and skilled fingers along the center of the blade. Everything about her attitude suggested a long lost relative, not a random piece of metal. Well it was now or never. When else was Medina serious enough to get a straight answer from?

"Um... can I ask you something Medina?" Hitomi cautioned.

"Sure."

"Well you seem to hate Princes Kiki... more then the rest of us..."

Medina visibly tensed but Hitomi decided to keep going. "Why did you act disgusted when she said her country was beautiful?" Hitomi blinked into the silence. 'Is it just me or is it hard to breath in here?'

Then came the explosion. "How could anyone call that wasteland BEAUTIFUL? After what her and her whole damn family did I feel like vomiting from the thought! If you side with her you are no friend of mine!" She shouted with out even turning around. And then it was gone, her anger drained out of her like someone pulled the plug in a tub full of water. "Please forgive my outburst Hitomi. It was a long time ago... lets just forget it." She turned around to face her friend for the first time since entering the store. Medina's eyes where wide like a child after a scolding.

"Your hand it is bleeding!" Hitomi rushed to her side.

She looked down at her clenched hands as if it was all new to her. "So it is... " In her anger she had gripped the blade so hard sliced a deep groove into of her hand as well as across her fingers. She kept staring down as if she was trying to figure out if it was her and in ribbons or a stranger's.

"Are you alright?" A tall man wearing a worn leather apron approached them bringing the girls back to reality.

"Its looks worse then it is." Medina shruged

"Well the lest I can do is bandage it for you." He said gently taking the dirk away from her. "Can you hold this for me?" He turned to Hitomi, handing her the hilt of the bloodied blade.

The second her finders rapped around the handle she was once again far from her body, taken back into someone else's memories. There was a musty smell of dampness and the cold cruelness of the surrounding stone.

Solid almost tangible footsteps echoed against the enclosed space. " I came to see the prisoner." The stoic voice announced Folken's presence.

"But Sir 'it' is dangerous. Orders are that no one may enter."

"No one can get that blade, and survive. Its a wild animal."

" I came to see the prisoner. Do you question my competence?"

"No Sir!" They both chimed stepping aside.

Floken walked past them without a second glance. His eyes scanned the room taking it all in. To his right was a puddle from a leak in the ceiling. Ageist the far wall a hole for... disposal, opposite of that was a board attached to the wall took the form of a bed. "You would be less danger dead." He spoke to the bony mass huddled near the center or the small space, as if the walls were marching inwards.

It peered up through a nest of matted hair. "Boredom will kill me faster then you will."

"Very true. I need you."

The hazel eyes blinked up at him waiting for the continuation.

"I have a proposition for you." With that the blade flew out of the cell in a silver flash, imbedding itself into the back of one soldier's neck the point protruding out the other side. "Now let us speak alone."

The man fell forward as the vision faded.

"Hii-to-miiii... Hitomi? Did you get cut too?" Medina waved a bandaged hand in front of her face.

"Geez, Medina I'm not that stupid." She looked at the mummy like hand in front of her. "Sorry... I didn't mean to say..."

"Don't worry the truth speaks for its-self." She fluttered her hand through the air like a gauzed bird.

"I'll take that back now Miss." The shop owner stated taking the blood caked weapon. He gingerly wiped it clean. "No matter how long it sits here it never seems to dull. No one will buy it they think its cursed... then mabie it is."

"Cursed?" The girls chimed in unison, then looked at each other strangely.

"The last owner tried to assassinate some other country's royal family. They failed and ended up dieing in prison. Its a shame such a beautiful weapon..." He trailed off.

"I'll buy it." Hitomi spoke up. 'Why do they look so shocked?' She thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea... I think I have enough. Anyways people say I'm cursed too." Hitomi handed the man some money, but didn't realize he handed back way to much. After having it rapped tightly the girls set off to their next destination.

The rest of the trip went in relative silence. Medina insisted on carrying all the parcels even with her bad hand it didn't slow her down. They stopped in a tavern for lunch before heading back to the bustle of the castle. Medina ordered firewater to take the edge away. Hitomi just shook her head. They sat at a scarred wood table, the room buzzed as the lights changed.

A figure walked onto the small stage, bathed in shadow. A clear voice reached out silencing the crowd. The voice was pure and sweet like a spring flowing up from deep inside.

_I've walked so long_

_I can't remember - where was my home?_

_Their distance faces fade away_

_I'm always on my own._

_I can show a smile_

_It's not hard to do._

_I can have the strength to go on_

_But sometime I wanna let go of everything._

_When thoughtfulness is not their game_

_I teach by giving love._

_High mountain seems higher endlessly_

_when they're pebbles at your feet._

_And if you should still fall into despair,_

_there is one thing left to believe_

_I lie in your heart always._

_Nothing is braver than honesty_

_My life is your faith in me._

_I'll be there when you need_

_you don't have to hide from me._

_What you are feeling now_

_I fill your soul._

_We will seek together destiny_

_troubles have an end._

_we'll carry on hand in hand_

_you're not alone._

_People searching desperately outside themselves_

_caught up in thinking of whatever helped._

_And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from_

_I feel you now._

_I'll be there when you need_

_we will live together._

_Nothing is in our way_

_with trust in our soul._

_We will seek together destiny_

_troubles have an end._

_We will carry on hand in hand_

_We won't forget we have each other._

_Never!_

_Love is in the hearts of all men_

_you're not alone._

As the notes faded lingering softly, the lights came up to bath the singer in light. She was tall with skin the color of coffee with cream. Leaf green hair flowed down her back to mid-waist, accompanied by violet eyes. Exotic was the only word to describe her. She was wearing a simple white gown a gold necklace adorned her slender throat.

"What is that symbol on her pendent?" Hitomi whispered

"Can't see from here. Lets go tell her she was amazing then I'll let you know what it is."

"Thats kinda rude. Wait- Medina... come back" Hitomi could do nothing but follow her friend's blue clad body through the crowd.

Catching sight of Medina and the trailing Hitomi, the woman's violet eyes widened and she slid quickly out a side door and was gone.

"You scared her away."

"She wasn't looking at me when she ran." Medina stated. "I have a feeling we will see her later anyways, so lets get back before little miss kitty's head explodes."

To Be Continued...

A/N

I know it was short and you really don't learn much new... But hopefully the chapters from here on out won't be so excruciating. I apologize again for the wait... it has been years.


	11. I am sorry AN

Dear Reader

My sincerest apologies, I know that I am taking forever and a day to post. Please bear with me. It is your right to know why I am putting _Hidden Meanings_ on hold yet again. Here is the story.

I live with my grandparents because both my parents are undependable and selfish. My grandfather became ill right around Christmas. On New Years they told us that he had leukemia and had two weeks to live.

Doctors are idiots. They were just trying to scare us into chemotherapy. It didn't work. If he had a short time to live he wanted to live it now spend it full of poisons.

After three months of pain and suffering, he is finally at peace. Let me tell you a few things about him. His name was John 'Kelly' Prichard. He was not my biological grandfather; he married my grandmother when I was six. Kelly was an amazing person.

He loved me and my sisters like he was our own father. But most of all he was my teacher. A true living Yoda, "Do, or do not. There is no try." is what he would tell me. "If you start everything as a 'try' or attempt you have already failed." To get me moving he called me 'young samurai' and he will always be my sensei.

As a child his family could not afford to buy him a guitar, so he made one. He taught himself to play and loved to teach others. He worked for NASA for many years… and no matter how long it had be since he changed careers to being a tech expert at Old Dominion University, what he did at NASA was "classified information." He loved to tell me how things worked, and the best part of watching a new movie was to see how it was made.

Well here we are three months after being told he had two weeks to live and he is finally free. Everyone is crying over his body and, all I can think about is, "This is the last thing he would have wanted." His philosophy was mourning and funerals are not for the dead. Once people are dead the really don't give a damn, the whole purpose is saying good bye and comforting the people that have been left behind.

My grandmother on the other hand says this is all for him. She gets tired of people fussing over her and telling her how sorry they are. She is not sorry. Don't get me wrong she loves him still with all her heart, but he isn't suffering anymore. He is with God as an advisor like he was for us.

Kelly isn't gone for we will always hold him in our hearts. There are a lot of people whom he has guided and touched profoundly. In my mind he will always be as he was before the illness. So this is not "good bye" but only "Till we meet again", my friend, my teacher, my grandfather.

Thank you for your time, and for listening to me. I hope to have the next chapter by next week if I am lucky. Again thank you for your patience.

banryuu/senshi (young samurai)


End file.
